Love finds a way
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Mark and Hunter and happily together. But someone has different plans and will do anything to hurt Mark and Hunter. Mark and Hunter are in trouble and how would they survive M/M slash Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Mark and Hunter are living happily together, but there is someone out there with another plan? Will Mark and Hunter be able to live their lives **

**M/M slash MPREG contains smut**

* * *

Mark P.O.V 

Hunter was cooking some dinner for us. Today is our two year anniversary. I love him so much. He changed my life; he was there when I needed someone. He is just my world.

I laughed and hugged him from the back. I then started leaving trials of kisses down the back of his neck.

"Oh Mark…" he moaned

"MM Hunter" I moaned as I kissed him softly. Hunter laughed and pushed me off. I laughed and hugged him again.

"Let me finish cooking, you don't want brunt food for dinner do" said Hunter

I laughed and went to his ear. "You are my dinner, I could just eat you up…in bed" I whispered

Hunter gasped and slaps my arm playfully. I laughed and he just shook his head. I went to the table and sat down. I just watched Hunter go.

The food was ready and Hunter served me and himself the plate. I just stared at him. We both started eating.

"Hey Mark…do you know anyone name Allen…" asked Hunter

"No why?" I asked

"Because he kept on coming here, and he won't stop calling"

"Do you know why…?"

"No…he just calls, and calls"

"What does he say…?" I asked

"He says he wants to go out with me" said Hunter "But I told him I am married yet he still comes"

I looked down and groaned. I then looked at Hunter.

"When he calls or comes…call me okay"

Hunter nodded "Okay…well enough of that…I have a surprise for you"

"Mm baby…I can't wait…what is it?"

"Oh you won't find out…you are going to have to wait" said Hunter as he winked and kissed me.

"Mm…can't wait babe" I whispered. We both laughed and started eating again. Hunter fed me, than I fed him. Hunter laughed as I bit down on the fork and he slowly slides it out.

We finished out dinner and we walked to the living room. Hunter ran up and jumped on me. I held Hunter in a piggy back ride. I twirled him around.

Hunter gets off and I turned to kiss him deeply. I led Hunter to the couch and laid him down. I crawled on top of him and kissed him everywhere.

"Wait" said Hunter "I have a surprise for you"

* * *

**What's Hunter Surprise...**


	2. Chapter 2

**warning contains smut...**

* * *

I smiled and got up. Hunter then got up.

"Okay…close your eyes" he said

"Oh come on" I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Close them…"

"Okay" I closed my eyes. Hunter held my hand and led me. I stopped when I was at the stairs. I took steps slowly as Hunter laughed.

We made it to the bedroom. I guess. I was then pushed down on the bed. I still had my eyes close. I then felt Hunter grab my hands and handcuffed them.

"Okay open your eyes" said Hunter

"Whoa what's with the handcuffs" I asked

"Oh nothing" said Hunter "I will be right back"

I sighed as he left to the restroom. I stared at the handcuffs. I wonder if he has the key. I then heard door open and close. Hunter then walked out. I just stared.

Hunter was wearing leather pants, with a leather muscle shirt. I just licked my lips. Hunter flipped his head back. I just smirk. He looks so hot.

Hunter then puts on music. I laughed as he approached me. I licked my lips as he came closer. Man those pants look good on him.

Hunter stands on top of me. Hunter then started moving his hips. Hunter started dancing along with the music.

I wanted to reach but the handcuffs stops me. Hunter then goes on his knees and flips his head back. Hunter turned away from me.

"That's right baby…dance for me" I moaned

Hunter then started moving his hips. Hunter goes on his knees and gets up slowly. Hunter comes down and rips my shirt off. Hunter placed his hands on my chest and started whipping his hair.

I smiled and reach for him but was then pushed me down. Hunter winked as he got up slowly. Hunter then sits on the edge of the bed.

I could feel my cock go hard. Hunter then crawled to my waist and kissed me. He unbuckles my belt. Hunter then removes my pants. Hunter messaged my member. I moaned and stared at him.

Hunter then kissed the top.

"FUCK" I moaned

Hunter smiled and licked it up and down my length. He felt so good, his wet, warm mouth.

"Oh" I groaned as he went back up slowly. Hunter then stood up and slowly wiggles his pants off. "MM baby"

He then removed his muscle shirt and throws it away. Hunter then went down to kiss me. He then started pumping me.

"Oh baby…fuck" I moaned

I bucked my hips towards his hand. Hunter kissed me and pumped me faster. I locked with him as he kissed me.

"MM Hunter…" I groaned

Hunter then stops. I moaned. Hunter went down and placed my cock in his mouth. I flipped my head back. He sucked me; and swallowed. I bucked my hips wanting release.

Hunter sucked it faster; biting down gently. Hunter licked all over my member. Hunter went up and down my member. I was close to release.

"AHH AHH baby" I moaned "That's right suck me"

Hunter licked, and sucked and squeezed; it felt wonderful. I then felt myself orgasm. Hunter takes me off his mouth and pumped me.

"OH BABY" I moaned "AHHH yes…fuck…ahh"

I released and my seed lands on Hunter hands. I panted. Hunter kept on pumping me. Hunter smiled as he watched me twitch and tried to get my breath back.

Hunter then climbed on and straddled me. We locked eyes; and he then took my member and inserts him. I groaned. He was so tight.

Hunter moaned as he started moving his hips. I watched as he flipped his head, closed his eyes, and seeing the length of his neck.

The handcuff stops me as I tried to kiss his neck. Hunter went faster. I fist the sheets, as he took me. The bed rocking, making little noises with every move Hunter makes.

"OOH MARK" he moaned. I smiled and watched. "MARK….yes"

Hunter placed his hands on my shoulder and jumped up and down on me.

"Oh baby…" I moaned as I felt going deeper in him. "So good"

Hunter then cried out as he came all over me. "MMARKKK" he cried.

Hunter then went back to slow. I clinched the sheets as he took me slowly. Hunter then went down and placed his head on my shoulder. I kissed his cheek. Hunter then started rubbing his body to my body.

I then thrusted up into him; Hunter gasped and cried out. I thrusted quickly wanting release. I then slowed down. I want him to feel good.

"Let me free Hunter…I want to make you feel soo good" I whispered in his ear. Hunter smiled and released my hands. I went up and kissed him. I then started pumping into him in a fast paste.

Hunter flipped his head back. I went to kiss his neck and jaw line as I took him.

"Mark" he moaned. I did short little thrust; hearing him moan. Hunter then wrapped his arms around my neck. I kissed and sucked his neck. Hunter then moved his hips with me; meeting at every thrust.

Our bodies, rubbing each other, both of us sweating panting, moaned, groaning. I then thrusted faster.

"OOHH MARK" he moaned "Mark…yeah…yeah…ahh OO YEAH"

Hunter held me closer to him as he rubbed up and down my neck to my back. He then flipped his head back crying out.

"MMMMAARRRKKKK AHHHHH YESSS" Hunter cried as he released. I stopped and hugged him tight. Hunter was trembling from that powerful orgasm.

I flipped us over and I was on top. He looked so gorgeous. I went down and kissed him moving my hips up and down his member.

I then insert him and took him. I thrusted quickly and kissed him roughly. Hunter moaned and closed his eyes. I then felt him claw my back. I then stopped and he moaned.

"Mark" he whispered.

I kissed him and thrusted faster. I then lifted his legs and wrapped them around me. I felt myself deeper inside Hunter.

"OH YEAH Hunter" I moaned

I stared into his eyes, just listening to his moan, his cries, his whimpering. I quicken the paste as I wanted release. I held myself up with the bed. I rocked my hips into him roughly. Hunter arched his back towards me.

I licked his neck and then went to kissing. I then felt my orgasm hitting.

"OH MARK….Mark…yess" cried Hunter "I'm about to AAHHH MAAARRRRKKKK"

I watched as he came all over him and me. I groaned as I felt him tight, and trembling under me. I did quick short thrust roughly, as I went for release. One last thrust.

"AHH AHH AHH" I groaned "AHH AHH BABY"

I released and I collapse on top of Hunter. He laughed and just hugged me.

"Oh Hunter" I whispered "I love you"

"I love you too" said Hunter "Happy anniversary"

"Happy anniversary to you too" I said as I kissed him

"That's was awesome Mark…" whispered Hunter.

"Yes it was…and I'm going to do that every day with you baby…" I whispered in his ear. "I always loved when you scream my name"

Hunter laughed and hugged me. I pulled out and rolled to the side. Hunter then wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Good night..." he whispered

"Good Night" I whispered. We both then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**What's next for the two...**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's next for the two...**

* * *

Mark P.O.V 

I was heading back home from work. I am tired but yet I can't wait to get home. I smiled as some songs played and the radio. It's a pretty good time. The night is relaxing, there is a full moon.

I got closer to my house but I noticed something. I went faster and parked. I ran and stopped right in front of the door. The door was busted down. No, I went in and searched everywhere.

"Hunter!" I yelled. Hunter, my husband, he is nowhere to be found. "Hunter"

I ran upstairs and then stopped. I walked over to see a note on a desk. I picked it up and it read.

_We got Hunter_

I stared at for a while. I then crumble it up and threw it.

"Damn" I yelled as I sat on the bed. I looked to see blood on the door. I got up and opened it. The knife was on the floor. I stared at it. I then closed my eyes as I thought about Hunter.

"No…Hunter" I ran outside to see any other clues that I can find. I searched and searched but nothing.

I clinched my fist and walked everywhere. I went down to the basement. I then heard clicking.

"Damn" I ran as fast as I could then a bomb exploded. I fell across the floor. I coughed as I got up and limped for the door. I then went outside and lay down. Then another bomb exploded.

Some pieces went flying and one hits my shoulder. I yelled as I covered myself. I got up slowly and limped.

I was hurting, the explosion did affect me. I looked back at my house. Who would do this to us; and why?

I walked again but this time fell to the ground. I felt weak, my body hurting. I got up and got my cell phone. I tried to dial then someone from behind got me. He punched me right across the face.

I flinched and fell hard. I was then kicked on the guts. I groaned and he picked me up. I head butt him and he fell back. I then got a rock and threw it to him.

He gets up and gets hit right on the eye. I then ran after him. I tackled him down and started punching him. He then hits my shoulder. I yelped and rolled off of him.

He then punched me. I grabbed some dirt and threw it to his eyes. He yelled and started rubbing his eyes. I then kicked him on the stomach. I picked him up and punched him. He fell to the ground and I step on him.

"Where is he!" I yelled

"I don't know who you are talking about" he said as he struggles to get free. I then put more weight on him. He started choking.

"Where is he!" I yelled back.

"You will never know…" he laughed. I then stomp on him. He chokes and spits out blood.

"Tell me…or I will make your death so painful" I warned

"Like I said…you will never know"

That's it. I took out my pocket knife and stabbed him on the arm. I then twisted it. I kept twisted until it went all the way around.

He yelled but I just put more pressure. I then stabbed him again on the same spot; but this time I went down.

He yelled and cried out to stop; but I didn't listen.

I then heard a footstep. I turned and got hit by a baseball bat. I fell down. My world went black.

* * *

**Who took Hunter...will Mark find him?**


	4. Chapter 4

**What's to Mark...will he find Hunter?**

* * *

Mark P.O.V 

I woke up in a dark room. I looked around and didn't see anything. What is going on? Where am I?

I turned but a got a big headache. I flinched and stared at the floor. All I could think about is Hunter.

I then heard two people talking behind the door. I listened closely but couldn't get what they are saying. Then the door opened.

"Morning sir" said the man

I didn't say anything. I just stared at the ground.

"Well, nothing…"

"Where am I" I asked

"Oh…just in the middle of nowhere" he said

"Where is Hunter" I said "Where is he!"

The man went back raising his hands up in surrender. The man then laughed and walked towards me.

"You don't need to know…my friend" he laughed.

"Who are you?" I asked getting angry.

"Oh I'm Allen…" he said

"What do you want from me…or Hunter?" I asked

"Well…I need some workers to work for me; so will you work for me"

"No...I will not...You can ask somebody else" I said

He laughed and got a knife. He then placed it on my throat. I swallowed but I didn't show fear.

"How about we play a little game" said Allen

I looked at him confused. The door behind me then opened. I see Hunter on a chair tied up.

"Hunter!" I yelled

Hunter had his mouth covered and I could see he is crying. I then stared at Allen.

"What's your game" I said

"Let's see if you could escape" he said

"Escape…escape from where?" I asked

"Here…"

Allen then stabs me on the side on the stomach. Allen then climbed a ladder. I groaned and tried to breathe. Hunter panicked and cried even more.

"Release the creatures" Allen yelled.

There were three doors opening. I jumped and broke the chair. My hands were free and I untied my legs and hands. I then got the knife from my stomach.

I limped to Hunter and untied him. I turned to see creatures walked towards us. I ran and held Hunter's hand.

"Climb the ladder" I said

Hunter climbed as fast as he could. I then followed my stomach hurting. The creature grabbed my leg and throws me to the other side.

"Mark!" Hunter yelled

"Keep climbing" I yelled "I'll be fine"

I got up slowly and ran to the creature. The creature picked me up and throws me again. I land hard on the wall. I then see a sword.

The creature ran and I picked up the sword. The creature yells and falls down dead. I groaned and got up to the ladder.

I went to the top to see Hunter lending out a hand. I held it, and he lifts me up.

"Mark" he cried

I hugged him tight and comfort him. "It's all over now."

"NO…it's only the beginning" Allen yelled.

I turned to see lots of doors. I groaned and walked to one door. I tried to open it but it was locked. Hunter tried the other door. We tried all of them but all were locked.

"What are we going to do…" asked Hunter

"I don't know…we need to find a key" I said

"Wait…the creature down there had a key on his neck…maybe that key opens the door" said Hunter

I nodded and looked down at the creature. He had a key that was glowing. I went down the ladder and grabbed it. I climbed up and went in front of one door.

It opened. Hunter and I entered. It was empty, nothing but toys, and cups. I walked along with Hunter checking for another key.

I was then grabbed and was tied.

"Mark" yelled Hunter but was then stopped by a big clock. Hunter then looked down to see a toy walking up to him.

"You have one minute to save your love" said the toy.

The toy grabbed his hammer and grew bigger. Hunter stared in awe. The toy swung his hammer and Hunter jumped out of the way. The hammer hits. Hunter ran and gets one of his sledge hammers.

Hunter jumped and hits the toy on the head. The toy laughed and hits Hunter with the hammer. Hunter hits the wall and he falls down hurting.

Hunter looks to see a big box. Hunter looks at the time. He had thirty seconds. Hunter hits the table's leg and all the boxes fell on the toy.

Hunter gets up and destroys the clock. I was then released. I fell down and looked at Hunter.

I got up and hugged him. I then kissed him. "Come on let's escape this place"

* * *

**Can they escape this place?**


	5. Chapter 5

**What's next for the two will the they escape this place?**

* * *

Mark P.O.V 

I ran with Hunter to get the key from the toy. We then ran to the one of the doors. We opened and went inside. We stopped to see if anything is going to happen.

We searched but there was nothing.

"We have to find a key…but there is nothing here" I said as I picked up stuff and threw it.

"Nothing" said Hunter as he sat down. I sighed and looked at the painting. I then see a hammer. The painting had fishes and whales, it must be the ocean. I got the hammer and break the glass.

I stared at it for a while. I then reached with my hand. As I slowly reached my hand went through the painting. I smiled and looked at Hunter. I took my hand out; it was wet.

"We have to swim" I said

"What…are you saying we have to go through that painting" asked Hunter

"Yes…we are…so try to hold your breath for a long time"

Hunter came up and breathes in. I then helped him and he went through the painting. He then started swimming.

I held my breath and started swimming after him. I searched to see a painting with furniture. I pointed and Hunter nodded. We both swam and got closer to the painting. I swam but was stopped. It had the glass.

I searched for a weapon to use, but nothing. I then used my foot. The glass breaks and fell right to the floor.

Hunter followed and lands on me. We both panted and I just smiled.

"Man this place is weird" I said. Hunter laughed and we both got up. We then see a key floating in the middle of the floor.

I looked at Hunter and he just shrugs. I walked up and grabbed it. Then there was a sound. I looked around, wanting to know what it was.

"MARK behind you" yelled Hunter

I turned and was picked up by a monster. I was then thrown to the wall. Hunter runs to me and kneels.

I looked at the painting; the water was falling out of the painting. The room was flooding and the door was right behind the monster.

I got up and got a chair. I then hit the monster with the chair. He didn't feel a think; I just groaned and I was then kicked on the stomach. Hunter went on top and dropped a really big ball.

The ball crushed the monster. Hunter gets down and we both ran to the door. We opened it and there was an elevator. We went inside and I pressed the bottom.

The room was then flooded. I sighed as I held on to my stomach. Hunter looks at me worried.

"You okay" he asked

"Yes I'm fine" I said.

The elevator then stops. The door opens and Hunter took a step.

"AHH" yelled Hunter as he fell. I jumped and grabbed his hand. Hunter was close to falling from a high point. I pulled up and Hunter and we both went to the elevator.

"Now what?" asked Hunter as he was trying to relax. I searched; a dragon flew by. I looked at Hunter.

"Stay here" I said. I closed my eyes and jumped.

"MARK" yelled Hunter

I fell and looked at the dragon. I landed right on the dragon. I grabbed the ropes and flew him around. I went to Hunter.

"Come on…get on" said Mark

We both went flying looking for another god damn door. I was getting really tired of this, but we have to escape.

As I took a turn, there was a sharp pain on my shoulder. I yelled and fell back. Hunter grabbed my hand.

Hunter pulls me back up. I had an arrow on my shoulder. I looked to see two warriors with bow and arrows. Hunter grabbed the rope and led the dragon.

Hunter went behind the warrior and hits him. I grabbed the bow and arrow. I then shoot the arrow at his heart.

Hunter rode the dragon to the other warrior. I aimed at his heart. I shoot and he falls off his dragon. I smiled and Hunter laughed.

I then see a big arrow. The arrow hits our dragon. The dragon stopped then started falling. We both fell down.

I fell but was hit by the branches of the trees. I bounced and rolled and got hurt. I fell right down hurting my ribs. I went through the branches all the way to the ground. I then landed hard; and everything blacked out.

* * *

**what's next for two...did they survive the fall **


	6. Chapter 6

**Did they survive the fall...will they find a door **

* * *

"Mark" said Hunter "Mark wake up…"

Hunter looked up and cried.

"Mark…please…come on...Wake up"

I groaned as I see Hunter. My vision was blurring, couldn't see anything. Hunter helps me up and I flinched.

"Mark…are you okay" he asked

"No…just broken ribs" I said as I slowly got up.

"Well…come on…the volcano is exploding and we need to get out of here"

I looked up to see the volcano throwing ashes, and fire. I stared at Hunter and we both ran. Then an earthquake occurred. Hunter and I both fell down. I looked up to see the volcano explode; the lava and the ashes flying up.

I got up along with Hunter and we both ran. We searched for an escape route but nothing. We stopped to catch our breath. I then noticed a door behind some trees.

"There it is" I said

Hunter nodded and we both ran. The lava came down rushing, destroying everything in its way. We got to the door but the leaves wouldn't cut.

Hunter and I tried ripping them but they were too strong.

"Great…" I said

Hunter then took a pocket knife out. "Will this work?"

"Yes" I grabbed it and started cutting the leaves. Hunter then noticed the lava coming pretty fast.

"Hurry Mark...the lava is rushing" Hunter said

I cut one and all the leaves died. I opened the door and Hunter and I jumped to the room. I got up and closed the door.

I groaned as my ribs started to ache. Hunter came by my side and held me up. I hugged him tight.

I was then grabbed and put on a glass cylinder. Hunter ran after me but then he was trapped on a glass cylinder.

I pounded as I tried to break the glass, but nothing. Hunter tried and tried but he then fell to his knees.

"Oh you guys are good" said Allen

Hunter and I just stared with angry eyes.

"Enjoy this game…" said Allen as he went to me and blew me kiss. I looked away.

There were two buttons in front of Hunter and me. I wonder what they are for. A creature then came and stood in front of it.

I looked at it, not knowing what the creature is doing; or what the button. The creature then pressed the one on the right. I then felt a large bolt of electricity. I yelled as I felt my body hurting.

I then fell to my knees and gasped for air. The creature then pressed the other button. Hunter then yells and falls down on his knees.

My body then jolted as the creature press the right button. Hunter took out a key and tried to cut it through glass. I have to create a distraction.

The creature went to the left.

"HEY!" I yelled out "I will kill you...When I escape"

"Don't talk" said the creature.

"I can talk whenever I want…" The creature then pressed my button. I jolted and yelled as the electricity hits me. I fall down and couch.

"Hey…over here" I yelled

The creature stared at me and pressed the button again. My body jolted and felt a great amount of pain. I fell; I couldn't move, or breathe.

Hunter breaks the glass and ran towards the creature. Hunter took the key and stabbed the creature. The creature yells and falls down dead. Hunter went to my and broke the glass with a hammer he found.

Hunter helped me up and both of us walked to the door. Hunter took the key and opened the door. We went inside and stopped.

There were spikes everywhere. The door on the other side was glowing. I looked at Hunter and he just went forwards. Hunter went through the spikes carefully.

Hunter missed a step and buts himself. The wound went deep; causing Hunter to bleed a lot.

Hunter just kept on going. Hunter makes it across the room. Hunter pressed a button and the spikes were gone.

I ran to Hunter and both of us entered a room. The room was big; filled with lights, and other gold stuff. I then looked at a sword swinging down. I pushed out of the way and I gasped.

The sword went through me. I coughed out blood and I fell. Hunter ran up to catch me and slowly we both fell down.

"MARK! MARK!" Hunter cried as he held on to me tight. "Oh god Mark"

I gasped and breathe in and out. I struggle to get my breath back. I then coughed out blood again; my stomach hurting, aching. I cried out as I tried to breath.

Tear went down my cheeks. Hunter cried out and stared at me.

"You will be okay" said Hunter "You will be okay"

"Hunter…I….I" I tried to say but I couldn't get anything out.

"SHH Mark…" whispered Hunter "its okay"

"I…love you…" I whispered as my vision went blurring. Hunter cried out and kissed me.

"I love you too…." He whispered

I smiled weakly and closed my eyes; my world went black. My body limped down.

"No…no…no Mark...Wake up…wake up…MARK!" Hunter yelled as he rocked Mark back and forth.

"Please Mark…open your eyes…please wake up…No Mark...I need you" Hunter cried out. Hunter "Mark….please….this can't be…you need to be with me"

* * *

**Mark was killed...will Hunter be able to escape **


	7. Chapter 7

Allen came walking in with a sad face. Allen watched as Hunter rocked Mark's body back and forth. Allen laughed and came closer to Hunter.

Allen then kneeled down. Allen stared at Hunter.

"He's gone Hunter…" said Allen "He is gone…no longer with you"

"No…no…" cried Hunter

Allen looked at Hunter then at Mark. Allen reached for Hunter's hand but Hunter moves it away.

"His time was up…it his time to go…" said Allen "Come with me…and marry me…"

"Are you crazy" said Hunter "No… I will not marry you"

"You are going to have to" said Allen "So you can survive and live on your life"

"No…I want to die here with him"

"Hunter…it's the only way to make him rest"

"Then I will rest with him" said Hunter getting angry.

"Tell you what…I will relive him, but you are going to have to be me"

"What?"

"I will relive him, but you are going to have to forget about him…you are going to be my husband, and no one else" he said "What do you say?"

Hunter looked down and placed his hand on Mark's cheek. Hunter then thought about it. Hunter wants Mark alive but he doesn't want to be with Allen.

"I will do anything for you" Hunter whispered to Mark's ear.

Hunter closed his eyes and kissed him. Hunter then looks up at Allen.

"What do you say Hunter…he will live…you will be with me…and you will never see him again" said Allen

"Fine…I will be your husband…but like you said…Mark will live" said Hunter.

"Good choice" said Allen as he smiled "Okay…now let's leave"

Hunter gave one last kiss to Mark. Hunter cried as he gently placed him down. Hunter goes up and whispers.

"You will find me" whispered Hunter

"Let's go" said Allen

Hunter got up and walked behind Allen. Hunter looks back and sighs. Hunter then walked out of the place. Allen did some magic and Mark disappears.

Hunter sighed and walked with Allen to the car. Hunter stared out the window, not wanting to look at his future husband.

…

Hunter P.O.V 

I woke up and stretched. I couldn't sleep, all night I was thinking about Mark. I wonder if he is out there, or Allen had tricked me. It had been a month since I last saw Mark.

I looked at Allen. He was still sleeping. I wish it was Mark sleeping there. I miss him so much already. I felt a tear go down my check. I then whipped it off and stared at the wall.

I then felt sick. I ran to the restroom. I then threw up. I sat on the floor and breathe hard.

My stomach was hurting. I got up and went to get some water. I felt dizzy, I sighed. I need to go to the doctor. I walked to the car and turned it on.

I then started driving to the doctor. I don't want Allen to know where I am going. I parked and headed to the doctor.

I sat and waited for at least fifteen minutes. I was called and I told them everything.

The doctor took some blood, and did quite a few tests. I waited for the results. I then get a phone from Allen.

"Where are you?" asked Allen

"I'm at the grocery store…" I lied

"Why didn't you wait for me?"

"Because I didn't want to wake you"

"Okay when will you be back?"

"I don't know…in a little while…got to go bye"

I hanged up not wanting to hear another word from him. I sighed as I heard a knock and the doctor smiled at me.

"So any news?" I asked nervous.

"Well, yes…you are…" said the Doctor

"I am what?" I asked

"Well, I don't know how to say this but"

"Just say it!" I yelled

"You are pregnant Hunter" said the Doc

I stared in shock. What, me pregnant, is it even possible? Can men get pregnant? I am so confused. I stared at the doctor.

"What!" I said

The doctor smiled "Are you excited?"

"I don't know what to think" I said "I mean…"

"One out of ten men get pregnant" said the doctor "It must be wonderful thing for you"

"Yes…yes it is" I said "Well thank you doc"

I walked out to my car and sat down. I just smiled and placed my hand on my stomach. I'm going to be a dad. I had some tears going down my cheek.

"I wish you were here with me Mark" I whispered as I cried "Mark's baby, his baby…Mark and my baby"

I whipped my tears and started driving. I got to the house and couldn't find him anywhere. I sighed and sat on a couch. I just can't believe it. I looked at my stomach. It's going to be a long time.

I then heard the door open and closed. Allen comes walking in angry. I just stared at the floor. Allen walks in front of me and stands still. I didn't even bother to look at him. Allen then smiled and placed his hand on my stomach.

I just watched him, my heart beating. He then laughed and kissed me roughly. I pushed him back.

"I know Hunter…you are pregnant" said Allen as he smiled.

"How did you find out?" I asked worried.

"Oh Hunter…you are mine…and I know everything about you…I knew you were pregnant when I married you"

I just looked down "I'm two months"

"Mm…it's not my kid…but I will raise it as my own" he said as he kissed my cheek. "Now go on…and cook me some dinner"

I got up and ran to the kitchen. Man, I hate him so much. I just want Mark with me. I looked at the sky. I then started cooking.

* * *

**Hunter is now with Allen...not only that Hunter is pregnant**

**But is Mark alive?**


	8. Chapter 8

**What's for Hunter...is Mark alive? **

* * *

Mark P.O.V 

"Hello…you wake" said a man

"You think he is alive?"said the other.

I groaned as I opened my eyes. My vision was blurring as I looked around. I then my vision and I see a empty room with flowers, and some people in front of me.

"He's awake" said a man

I groaned as I got up but felt a sharp pain on my stomach.

"Whoa careful man, you are still healing from that big cut on your stomach"

"Where…where am I?" I asked as I stared at the man

"You are in Los Angeles, California" said the man

"Who are you?" I asked

"Oh I'm Glen, and this is my friend Rey" said the man

"How long have I been here?" I asked as I tried to remember something.

"Like a month" said Glen

"How…how did I get here?"

"Oh you were on the side of the road, so we stop and brought you here…to the hospital" said Rey.

"Do you remember what you did a month, you know before we found you in" asked Glen

"No, I don't remember anything" I said

"It's been a while, but you will get your memory back" said Rey

"But…I just feel like…something is out there…I have to find it" I said as I looked around the room.

Rey sighed and went to the counter. Rey then came back with a picture.

"Maybe it's him…" said Rey as he gave me the picture.

I grabbed it and stared at it. It was Hunter, my husband, that's it, I have to find him. I looked at Rey.

"It's Hunter" I said

"Hunter?" said Glen "Who is he to you?"

"He's my husband" I said "I need to find him…"

"Wait, you are still healing, and how can you…you don't know where he is"

I looked down and sighed. "You're right, but I'm going to have to try"

"Do you remember anything umm?"

"Mark, I'm Mark Calaway" I said

Glen nodded. "DO you remember when you last saw him?"

"Last month I guess..." I looked down at the picture. "May you help me find him?"

"Sure" said Rey

"Fine…but it will take us a while" said Glen

"I know, but I would not rest until I have him back in my arms" I said as I placed the picture on my chest.

Rey sighed and nodded. "Hey I'm going to travel to Texas, tomorrow"

"That's where I live" I said as I got up to stare at him. "Maybe Hunter is still there"

"Well, then we will go to Texas" said Glen

"I'm going to Houston" said Rey

"Yes, that place….that's the city I live in" I said "We can search for him there"

Glen and Rey both smiled "Okay"

I got up and unhooked the wires and stuff off of me. I then walked to get my clothes.

"Well, come on…let's go get ready" I said as I took off. Rey and Glenn followed me. I could feel I'm getting close to finding Hunter.

I got a hotel room and sat on the bed. I tried to remember what had happen before. All I could think of is Hunter; his laugh; his smile; his cute angry face. I laughed as I thought about him being angry at me.

He can never be angry at me. I smiled and I felt tears starting forming. I then lay down and slowly went to sleep.

_I was running with Hunter; looking everywhere. I then see a sword charging towards us. I yelled and pushed Hunter down. I then felt a really sharp pain in my stomach. I collapse. I then see Hunter getting stabbed through the back. _

_I yelled and tried to get up but couldn't. _

I woke up gasping. I was sweating; panting. I breathe in and out slowly. I then looked at the time. It was still 4:00 a.m. I sighed and rubbed my head. I lay back down and stared up at the ceiling.

I finally remembered. We were kidnapped; and tried to escape; I believed I was killed; but then I relived.

I need to get some answers. I then remembered that one someone. "Allen" I whispered. I got angry and threw a pillow. Allen, maybe Allen has Hunter. I groaned and tried to fall asleep, but couldn't.

…

I woke up and got all my stuff. I met with Rey and Glen at the airport. We sat on the seats and I just stared out the window.

"I remember everything now" I said

Rey turned to me. "What do you remember?"

"We were kidnapped and tried to escape…but then got stabbed" I said "And I think Allen had Hunter"

"Who's Allen?"

"He's the one behind all of this"

Rey nodded and looked to the front. I hope Hunter is okay.

We got to the Houston airport and we all walked to the hotel. I got my stuff and I left.

"Where are you going?" asked Glen

"I'm going to my house" I said "Maybe Hunter is still there"

I went to a truck and started driving. I searched everywhere to see if Hunter is seen anywhere on the streets. I then turned and headed towards my home.

Allen walked outside and sees a truck heading here. "No…it can't be"

Allen ran inside and grabbed Hunter. "Sorry Hunter, but we are leaving" Allen did a spell and both Hunter and Allen left.

I parked and ran to my house as quickly as I can. I busted the door down. "ALLEN!"

I searched and nobody was there. I went to the kitchen and I see plates broken. I went up to my room and the whole room was destroyed. I fell to my knees and yelled out. I then heard a noise.

* * *

**Mark went looking for Hunter...will he find him **


	9. Chapter 9

Mark P.O.V 

I got up and slowly. Another noise was heard. I got up but was then punched. I fell down crashing into the wall. A man came and kicks me on the ribs.

I groaned and crawled back. I got up slowly and punched him right in the face. I then picked him up and threw him to the wall. I then choked him.

"WHO ARE YOU!" I yelled

"Dean" he said as he knees my on my stomach. Dean grabbed me and threw to the wall. I bumped my head. I then see him running towards me. I moved out of the way. His foot went through the wall.

I kicked him on the knee and he yells. I then choked him. Dean smiled and poked my eye. I yelled and stood back. Dean then grabbed me and threw through the door. I got up and punched but I missed.

Dean then kicks me on the chest. I fall down; rolling down the stairs. I landed hard on my right hand.

"AHH fuck!" I yelled as I held on to my hand. Dean runs and kicks me. Dean straddled me. I grabbed my right hand and squeezed it. I yelled out. Dean was then hit by a chair. I looked to see Rey and Glen standing on top of me.

Glen went down and helped me up. I spit out blood and stared at Dean.

"Thank guys" I said

"You're welcome" said Glen

I then yelled as I tried to move my hand. Rey comes and tries to comfort me. I sat down and Rey checked my hand.

"It's broken" said Rey

"Fuck" I grunted "Can you find the first aid kit"

Glen nodded and went to find it. I groaned as I tried to move it. Rey just held me down. Glen then came with the first aid kit and a piece of paper.

"I found the first aid kit, and I found this note on the bed"

Rey got the first aid kit and helped my hand. I took the paper and read it.

**I'm sorry Mark for all the trouble**

**But just to tell you Hunter is dead, he didn't get the chance to escape **

**I'm sorry to tell you the bad news**

I felt my heart drop. I stared at the note blankly. No, not Hunter, he has to be alive. I turned the paper over. It had the wedding ring I gave Hunter. I sniffed and cried out.

"HUNTER!" I yelled out at the top of my lungs. "Hunter!"

Rey came up to me and hugged me tight. Rey tried to comfort me, but I couldn't, my heart was hurting. Glen read the paper and gasped. Rey shook his head and hugged me tighter.

I then hugged Rey back. I cried on his shoulder. I can't take this. Glen then came to hug me. I held on to him.

We all walked to the hotel. I went to my room. Rey then came up to me.

"Do you need anything?" Rey asked

"No, thank you…I just want to be alone" I whispered

Rey nodded and walked away. I then sat down and started crying. Please tell me this can't be true. No it's not, Hunter is still alive.

…

Hunter P.O.V 

I was thrown down to the floor. I got up and sat down. I then see Allen pacing back and forth. I just sighed and stared at the ground.

"How did Mark find us?" Allen whispered

"Mark?" I said as I looked up at him. "He's alive"

"Yes he is…but now he thinks you are dead" said Allen as he laughed "I wrote him a little note"

"No what did you tell him?" I asked as I got up slowly

"I said sorry but Hunter is dead he couldn't escape" said Allen

"How could you?" I yelled as I tried to attack him. Allen grabbed my hand and threw me down. Allen then grabbed my head and flips it back.

"I would be careful if I was you…you wouldn't want to hurt your child" Allen whispered as he threw me down and walked away.

I yelled and threw a lamp at him. Allen laughed and left the room. I sat down and the bed and cried. I looked at my stomach.

"Don't worry baby…daddy will find us" I whispered as I gently lay down. I looked out the window. I wish there were some way to tell him that I'm still alive.

* * *

**Mark thinks Hunter is dead...and what next for Hunter?**


	10. Chapter 10

**It's been eight months...have Mark found Hunter...or how is Mark now he thinks Hunter's dead**

* * *

Mark P.O.V 

"Shit" I woke up and groaned. I got up and tripped to the ground. Eight months have passed and no sign of Hunter. I was a mess; always getting drunk; never getting enough sleep, or even ate.

I heard the door knock. I walked up tripping losing my balance. I opened it to see Rey.

"Well good afternoon" he said as he walked straight by me. I just sighed and closed the door.

"What do you want?" I asked as I slowly sat down.

"Hello to you too…look I came to help you get your life back" said Rey

"That won't happen…I want to die and be with Hunter in the afterlife" I groaned as I took another beer.

"No" Rey took my beer and threw it in the trash.

"Hey, that was my last one" I said as I sat down angry.

"Go take a shower get dressed and we are going to live life" said Rey "NOW!"

I jumped and went to the restroom. I felt more relaxed in the water. I got out did my hair and got some nice clothes on.

"Better…now let's go" said Rey as he left. I then went after him looking everywhere. I walked around the place seeing everybody happy; couples kissing; others with their kids. I looked down.

"You know…you have to live on…Hunter would want you to live" said Rey "He wouldn't want to see you like this"

"I know but…I'm still hurting…it's been eight months…and I can't take any longer" I said as I sat on a bench. I then placed my head in my hands.

I then looked up to see a man picking up flowers. I then see him a little big on the stomach. He was wearing a hoody so I couldn't get his face. I went closer and tapped him on the shoulder.

He turns around slowly then dropped the flowers. I just stared in shock not believing what I'm seeing.

"Hunter?" I whispered

"Mark…" Hunter said as the tears are going down his cheek. I then hugged him tight. I held on to him for dear life. "Oh god Mark…I'm glad you found me"

"OH Hunter…I thought you were dead…but…" I said trying to find words to say

"SHh Mark…I'm right here…Allen just wrote the note to keep you away from me" said Hunter "But I knew deep inside you would find me"

I smiled and hugged Hunter. I then noticed the stomach. I went back and placed a hand on his stomach.

"It's yours…you're the father" he said as he placed his hand over mine. I smiled widely and I kissed him.

"It's a girl" said Hunter as he smiled. Hunter then hugged me. I smiled and hugged him.

"I missed you so much babe" I whispered

"I missed you too" said Hunter.

Hunter hugged me for dear life. I just never want to let go him. Hunter then gasped.

"I have to get back" said Hunter "Allen must be waiting for me"

"Wait please, don't go back with him….we can leave this place" I said "Me and you…and forget about Allen"

"But I must…he will find me and if he finds you…you will be killed" said Hunter

"Why?" I asked

"Because Allen is my…my…husband" said Hunter as he cried. I stared in shock.

"What?" I said

"You got killed…and he said he would relive you if I married him…so I took the chance and now you are alive"

I looked down. I then looked at him.

"Let me go with you…" I said

"He will kill you" whispered Hunter

"I want to set you free" I said "I want our lives back"

"I don't know…I don't want you hurt" he cried

I then noticed a bruise on his neck. I placed the hoody down and Hunter looked away. I gasped; his neck was blue, swollen. I closed my eyes and sighed. He then cried. I held him tight.

"I don't know what to do?" said Hunter "He always threatens to kill you…and the child"

"Okay...you go back and at night I will find you and we will escape" I said "So that way he won't notice"

"I don't know…"

"Hunter, trust me…I don't want to be away from you again" I said as I kissed him gently.

"Okay" Hunter whispered. We both got up and Hunter walked to his car. He then started driving. I watched and I went back with Rey.

I hugged him and twirled him. Rey just stared surprise.

"I found him, Rey" I said

"Who?" he asked

"Hunter, my love" I said as I hugged him. "All thanks to you" I hugged him again. I then told Rey the plan. Rey nodded and we both went back to the hotel. I can't wait to have Hunter with me again; and my child.

* * *

**Mark finds Hunter...will Mark's plan work...**

**will Allen know...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Will Mark's plan work?**

* * *

Mark P.O.V 

It was 4:00 at night. I packed up my stuff and I left. I drove slowly to the house. It was big; everything was dark. I parked and slowly went to the house.

Hunter was sitting on the bed. I climbed through window and Hunter smiled. I ran to him and hugged him tight.

"Let's go" I whispered. Hunter nodded and we went out the door. We then snuck out the door. I smiled and head for the truck. I then started driving off. Hunter held my hand tightly. I just smiled and stared at him.

We got to my hotel. Hunter then cried and we hugged each other tightly. I cried along with him as we slowly went down. I went to one knee. I kissed him.

I helped him up and we lay in bed. I then kissed Hunter's stomach. Hunter smiled. "What do you want to name her?" he asked

I smiled "Carolina" I whispered as I kissed his stomach again. I placed my hand and I felt a little kick.

"I love it" said Hunter. I smiled and hugged him. We cuddled and Hunter slowly fell asleep. I stared at him. Not wanting him out of my sight. Tomorrow we will head to Austin and live our lives.

…

I woke up as the sun hits my eyes. I looked Hunter who was peacefully sleeping. I smiled and kissed his forehead. I got up and ordered our breakfast.

I watched TV for a moment then the food arrived. I took it and set the table. I smiled as saw Hunter yawning and stretching. Hunter got up to the restroom. He looks so beautiful with the big stomach.

Hunter gets up and walked to the table. "Morning Mark" he said

"Morning love" I went up to him and kissed him.

"Man…I'm so hungry" said Hunter

I laughed. "Well here you go"

Hunter smiled and started eating. I ate my food. Once we finished we started packing. We headed towards the airport. We got on and the plane flew.

"Hey Mark…did you bring any snacks" said Hunter

"I sure did babe" I said I give him some snack and he starts eating. I laughed.

"What…this pregnancy stuff always gets me hungry…I'm hungry every time" said Hunter "And tired…and I just want food"

"I know babe…you just look so handsome" I whispered

Hunter smiled and kissed me. Hunter then took a nap.

We made it and we walked to the car and head home. I opened the door and Hunter walked in. He smiled and we both hugged each other.

"I'm so glad I'm home" he whispered

"Me too" I said

"How about some ice cream?" he asked

I laughed "Sure thing babe"

He smiled and he walked to the couch and turned the TV on. I got the ice cream and walked over to him. He started eating. I got some too.

We watched TV; and had our fun. I then kissed Hunter. We kissed for a long time and broke off when we needed air.

"Can I make love to you" I whispered

"Yes…but you have to be careful" Hunter whispered. I smiled and kissed him deeply.

…

Allen woke up and searched for Hunter. Allen checked every room. Allen yelled and went to the living room.

"Where are you?" Allen yelled

Allen sighed and walked around. Allen then smiled and got a book of spells. Allen then did a spell and a cloud appears.

"I told you Hunter…I will find you"

Allen searched then the smoke showed Mark and Hunter kissing. Allen just stared. Mark is making love to Hunter. Allen gets angry and throws a chair.

"How did Mark find him" asked Allen as he paced back and forth. "I have to think of something"

Allen then stopped and smiled. "I got it"

* * *

**Mark and Hunter are now together but **

**What's Allen next plan for Mark and Hunter? **


	12. Chapter 12

**What's next for Hunter and Mark?...**

* * *

Mark P.O.V

It's been a month since I found Hunter. It was midnight and we decided to sleep. I helped Hunter up and walked him to the bed. I slowly kissed his and hugged him.

I gently rubbed his stomach. I then realized it's been nine months. I have to be prepared. I then slowly fell asleep.

"Mark…Mark…wake up…Mark" said Hunter as he shook me. "Mark…"

I groaned and turned to the side. Hunter sighed and rolled his eyes.

"MARK!" Hunter yelled.

I jumped and looked around everywhere; I then look at him. Hunter was breathing in and out. Hunter held my hand.

"I think it's time" I stared at him then his stomach. I stared in shock. I quickly got up and put some clothes on. I then helped Hunter; he was squeezing my hand so hard.

I then carried him to the truck. I then drove to the hospital.

"OH AHHH" groaned Hunter.

"Hang in there babe…we're almost there" I said as I parked. I ran out and carried Hunter to the hospital. The nursed came in and I placed Hunter on a wheel chair. The rolled him to the delivery room.

I just waited. I sat down then got up then down. I paced around the floor wondering if the c section is going well. I then sat down and saw one doctor heading towards the room. He looked so familiar.

I just sighed and sat down. I was kind of nervous. I just stared out the window. A nurse came out and she had a baby resting in her arms. She smiled as she approached me.

"It's a beautiful baby girl…" she said.

I smiled widely and held out my arms. She gave me, my girl. I smiled. She is sleeping. I held her little hand.

"Everything went well" she said

"Thank you can I see him?" I asked

"Sure…he is still sleeping but he will wake up any moment" she said as she led me to Hunter's room. I went in and sat down next to him. I then leaned and kissed him.

Hunter groaned and woke up slowly. I smiled and leaned to kiss him. Hunter smiled and looked at our girl.

"Look….Carolina….your daddy is awake" I said as I stared at her.

Hunter smiled and held out his arms. I placed her on her arms. Hunter then kissed me.

"She looks just like you Mark" said Hunter. I smiled and hugged them both. We both sat there with our girl. Hunter kissed Carolina on the cheek.

A few minutes have passed the nurse came in.

"Alright ya'll two…we will be taking the baby to check on and for the dad to have some rest" said the nurse as she held our girl and placed her on the bed. She then took her.

I looked at Hunter; he smiled and was slowly falling asleep. I rubbed his head, until he was asleep.

I stared at Hunter until the door busted open. I looked up shocked. The nurse looked pale, scared. I walked up to her.

"They took your… baby" she yelled as she started crying. "Someone took your baby…"

I gasped and shook my head. I couldn't feel anything; my heart racing; my breathing stopping. I then grabbed her.

"Do you know who took her?" I yelled

"No!" she yelled

I let go of her and I punched the wall. I was angry, scared, not knowing what to do. "Go call the police" She nodded and left running.

"Carolina is gone" whispered Hunter.

I gasped and closed my eyes. I turned slowly to Hunter. He looks hurt…I felt my tears going down my cheeks. I walked slowly to him. I then hugged him.

"Tell me Mark!" said Hunter

"Yes, Carolina's missing" I said as I cried out. Hunter yelled and cried as he hugged me. Hunter started punching but I held him tight.

"NO…NO…no…not our baby girl" Hunter cried. I tried my best to comfort him. Hunter held me tight, fisting my shirt; holding on to me for dear life. I wish this isn't happening.

"Hunter…look at me" I whispered "Look at me"

Hunter looked up; his eyes watering, red and swollen.

"I will find her" I whispered "I found you…so I can find her"

Hunter nodded and placed his head on my chest.

"I will find her" I whispered

* * *

**Will they be able to find Carolina...?**

**and who took her?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Will they find Carolina...?**

* * *

Mark P.O.V

It was during the night and the police came in. Hunter was sleeping due to the pills. I stood up and kissed him gently. I walked to the officer.

"Mr. Calaway…we know where your daughter is" said the officer. "Someone made a report that a man was running away with a baby"

"Great, do you know where he is exactly?" I asked

"Yes, in this house right" said the officer "We will surround the place and get your child back"

"I'm going" I said. The officer nodded and walked out. I walked to Hunter and kissed him gently. Rey then comes in.

"Rey, glad you're here…I need you to take care of Hunter for me please"

Rey nodded "Yes of course…where are you going?"

"I'm getting my daughter back" I said as I kissed Hunter one last time and left running. I went to my truck and started driving. I will kill the man who took her.

I followed the police and they stopped right before the house. I sighed and got out. I started walking towards the house.

"Mr. Calaway…" said the officer.

I turned to him.

"You may need this" he said as he tossed me a gun.

I nodded and walked towards the house. I broke the door down and held up the gun. I quickly searched the house. I then went upstairs. I then see a man swaying side to side. I just stared. The man turned, it was Allen, and he is carrying my girl.

I then busted through the door. "ALLEN"

Allen turned and held up a gun. I just stared coldly into his eyes.

"Shh...You wouldn't want to wake up the baby" he said as he swayed around. I just held the gun tighter. "She looks just like you"

I didn't say anything. I took a step and Allen laughed. Allen then looked at the baby. Allen just stared.

"She is so peaceful" he whispered

"Allen, I'll give you anything…just please give me my girl" I said as I went closer. Allen laughed and took a step back.

"Really anything" he said as he laughed.

"Yes…just please let her free" I said

Allen then stopped and shook his head. Allen took the gun and shot me on the leg. I yelled and fell to the ground. Allen ran but I shot him on the arm. Allen falls. I jumped and catch Carolina.

Allen was laying still. I got up and slowly limped. I then heard a noise. I placed Carolina on the bed. I searched the house.

I then came back. Carolina was still sleeping. I was then tackled down. Allen started punching. I blocked one and threw him off. I got up and tried to reach for the gun. Allen jumped and pulled me down.

Allen then stabbed me right on the side.

"AHHH" I yelped.

…

"That's it, we're going in" said the officer. The police charged but something dragged them. The police ran again but something stopped them.

"It's a force field" said an officer. "We can't get through"

The police just stood there wondering what is happening.

….

Allen then held the knife near my neck. Allen just laughed.

"You took Hunter away from me…now I'm going to take your child" he said.

"NO!" I cried.

"Don't worry Mark…I will take good care of her…" he laughed.

Allen then took the knife and stabbed me on the side again. I yelled and he just stared at me. I then hit him on the head. He yells and falls back. I got up and started punching him. Allen hits my cut.

Allen got up and picked me up. I punched Allen on the gut. I then throw him to the window. It crashes and cracks. I ran and Allen grabbed a piece and stabs me on the arm. I yelled and backed away. I felt dizzy so much pain, blood but I have to save Carolina.

I then see him charging. I moved and he hits the wall. I looked outside to see a force field around the house. The police were all gone.

Allen come from behind and started choking me with a rope. I flipped him over and punched. I fall and started coughing; trying to catch my breath. Allen gets up.

Allen picked up and bat and hits me across the face. I fell to my knees. Allen swings but I dodged it. I then punched him on the ribs.

"AHH" Allen yelled. Allen and grabbed the lamp. He threw it but I dodged it. I ran and tackled him down. Allen punched me across the face. Allen then pointed the gun at me.

…

Hunter groaned as he slowly wakes up. Rey just stared and smiled weakly. Hunter stared at Rey and smiled. Hunter then frowned.

"Where's Mark?" Hunter asked

"MM he…umm…he will be back" said Rey

"Rey…where is he?" Hunter asked getting worried.

Rey looked down and sighed. Rey then stared at Hunter.

"He went to get your daughter back" said Rey "He hadn't return yet"

"Do you think he is okay?" Hunter asked not wanting to know the answer.

"Yes…Mark is a strong man…don't worry"

Hunter nodded and started crying. Rey went up to him and hugged him tight.

* * *

**Will Mark be able to save Carolina...will he be back to Hunter...**

**what's next for Mark?**


	14. Chapter 14

**What's next for Mark...will he save Carolina**

* * *

Mark P.O.V 

The gun was pointed towards my head. Allen laughed and shook his head.

"Bye… Mark…I'm sure Carolina will grow up to be good"

Carolina then cried. Allen looked at her. I then grabbed a piece of glass and threw it to him. The glass cuts Allen across the eye. Allen yelled and closed his eye and shot the gun.

I fell as the bullet hits me on the right under my chest. I yelled and held on to it tight. I then got up and hit Allen. I don't care how hurt I am; I'm going to save Carolina. The cut nor bullet wounds don't hurt.

Allen started bleeding. I picked up and piece and scratched him across the face. I then grabbed the knife and stabbed him on the stomach.

I then stabbed him again. I then left the knife and twist it. Allen yells and flips his head back. I then started wobbling it. He yells. I then stabbed him again. I twisted it again.

I then stabbed him on the shoulder. I stared into him with angry eyes. I then placed the knife and cut him down the stomach.

"Please…stop" he yelled

I shook my head and stabbed him on the leg. I then twisted it and pulled it down. Allen yelled and falls down. I picked him up and stabbed him again, on the same leg.

"Never mess with my family" I whispered. I then stabbed him again on the same leg. I then stabbed him on the next leg.

"Please…I'm sorry" Allen begged

I closed my eyes. "Sorry…you're sorry…after all you did…you took Hunter and then my baby girl…and all you say is sorry" I then took out a gun and pointed it to his head.

"Please…I'm sorry…please…please…!" Allen cried.

"No…" I whispered then shot him. Allen falls down dead. I sighed and fell to my knees. I held on to my leg. The cut was bleeding. My side stomach was bleeding, on the top was bleeding. I coughed out blood.

I limped towards Carolina. I then heard a gunshot. I gasped and fell down. I slowly closed my eyes. Allen spirit laughed he then disappeared, while he started burning; and he's gone. My world went black.

_"Mark" I heard as I slowly opened my eyes. I looked up to see Hunter running around. Hunter laughed as he jumped on me. I laughed and hugged him tight. _

_"Hey Mark…how about some fun" said Hunter. I nodded and held his hand. We ran around the yard. I picked up Hunter and twirled him around. I placed him down and kissed him gently. _

_"I love you" I said as I stared into his eyes. Hunter blushed and kissed my nose._

_"I love you too…" he said _

_"Will you marry me?" I asked as I got to one knee. Hunter gasped and nodded. _

_"OH YES…I will…yes…" cried Hunter as he hugged me tight. I kissed him. _

_"I want to live my life with you" I whispered _

_"Me too" he whispered. _

_…_

_I smiled as I swayed with Hunter. He was smiled wide and we were swaying to music. He looked so handsome in that tux. I kissed him. He blushed and placed his head on my chest. I closed my eyes. _

_Hunter then laughed as I swayed and twirled around faster with the music. Hunter always liked the waltz, to dance. _

_"I love you Hunter Calaway" I whispered _

_"I love you too" he whispered as we kissed. _

_"I will always be there for you…always" I whispered _

_…_

_I kissed up and down his arm to his neck; I then thrusted into him. _

_"OOHH MARK" he moaned _

_"OH baby" I moaned as we were getting close. I then thrusted faster and pumped Hunter's member. Hunter moaned and arched his back towards me. _

_"Oh Mark…don't stop….oh yes…don't stop" he moaned. I love it when he moans. We both then released. _

_…_

_I laughed as Hunter started eating. I sat down next to him and kissed him. I then placed my hand on his stomach. We both smiled. _

_I got up and gave him some ice cream. After he finished we both went to the sofa. I then started messaging him. _

_"I love you so much Hunter…" I whispered. _

Carolina was crying. I slowly blinked my eyes and got up. I limped to her and held her. I kissed her little cheek; the blood from my mouth staining her clothes.

"SHHH it's okay…Carol…daddy's here" I whispered "It's okay"

I started limping outside. I then breathe in and out. I then started walking.

* * *

**Mark saved Carolina...what's next for Mark...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Mark saved his little girl...what's next?**

**how is Hunter doing...?**

* * *

Hunter was looking out the window. Rey just paced the floor.

"Where's Mark?" Hunter asked

"I don't know Hunter…" said Rey "I don't know…"

Hunter tears started forming. Rey just held his head low.

"I need him" Hunter whispered. "I need him with me"

"I'm here babe…" I said slowly "I'm always…here…for you…"

Hunter looked up and gasped. Hunter then sees Carolina.

"Mark…" Hunter cried. I limped and landed sat on Hunter's bed. Hunter held Carolina.

"Carolina" he cried as he hugged her tight. Hunter then hugged me. I flinched and he back away.

"You're hurt" Hunter said. I looked down. I then looked up to him and leaned. I kissed him gently.

"I'm okay" I whispered.

Hunter shook his head and kissed me. "You need to go to the hospital" he said

I shook my head. I then collapse to the ground.

"MARK!" Hunter yelled as he tried to reach me. Rey ran up to me and caught me.

"He is losing too much blood" said Rey "I'll go call the ambulance"

I struggled to breathe; my whole body weak. The last gunshot hit my back. I looked up at Hunter who had Carolina and he was staring at me in terror. Hunter eyes were swollen, full of tears, and hurt.

I smiled slowly then closed my eyes.

Rey came in with the medics and they rushed Mark to the hospital. Hunter couldn't go anywhere. Hunter just cried and hugged tight to Carolina; who was still crying.

"Don't worry Carolina…daddy will okay" Hunter whispered.

Mark was rushed to the emergency room. The doctors tried everything. Mark just laid there.

_"Mark…" I smiled as I ran to Hunter's voice. I then stopped at a bright light. I shook my head. Should I go? I then turned around and saw an image of Hunter and Carolina. I smiled as I approached to them. _

I squint my eyes as a bright light shine in my eyes. I blinked several times as I got used to the light. I then looked around.

"Mark" Hunter whispered

I turned and saw Hunter feeding Carolina some bottle milk. I smiled weakly. Hunter held Carolina, helping Carolina to burp. Hunter stood up and sat down next to me.

"Mark" Hunter leaned down and kissed me gently. I stared into his eyes.

"How long was I asleep" I asked

"Two weeks" Hunter said "But I'm glad you woke up"

I nodded and kissed him. "I love you…"

"I love you too" he whispered

Carolina started crying and I laughed. I held out my arms and Hunter placed her in my arms. I then stared at her. She was looking everywhere. I then held her hand. I laughed and a tear of joy went down my cheek.

"Hey there Carolina…I'm your dad" I said

"And our hero" said Hunter as he smiled. I looked at him and smiled. I laughed both Hunter and Carolina.

"And you both are my light" I whispered "My world, my everything"

I kissed Carolina's cheek then Hunter. Hunter wrapped his arms around my waist and lay down. We then stayed in the position.

"The doctor told me...you won't make it" Hunter whispered

"Well, I was in a dark room until I heard you call my name" I said "So I followed your voice and saw you"

"Me?" he asked

"You and Carolina….you were so happy….swaying Carolina around" I said "So I then walked up to ya'll and here I am"

"Mark" Hunter said

"You and Carolina are the only reason why I'm living…without you both…my life is over" I said "Our love…brought me back"

Hunter smiled and kissed me. We then both slowly fell asleep.

…

I drove back home from work and parked. I got up and went inside the house. I then see Hunter cooking some cookies. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. '

"Hello my love" I whispered

Hunter smiled and turned around to hug me "Hello to you"

I laughed and Hunter took out a cookie.

"Want a cookie?" he asked

"MM" I nodded and took a bite. "MM that's so good, my favorite, chocolate chip"

I then walked to the living room.

"Daddy!" I heard. I turned to see Carolina running up to me with a smile on her face.

"Sweetheart" I said as I knelt down and hugged her. I then picked her up high. "How's my little girl?"

She laughed and spread her arms. "Good"

I laughed and gave her a little of my cookie. I carried her to the kitchen. Hunter smiled and came up to us. We all hugged and I kissed Hunter. Carolina laughed and cheered.

"I love you two so much" I said as I hugged them tight.

…

I placed Carolina on the bed and covered her up. I kissed her on the cheek and smiled.

I went to my room and kissed Hunter. I took my and Hunter clothes off.

Hunter straddled me. I then kissed him and let him take me.

I moaned as he jumped up and down on me. He moaned and flipped his hair back.

"AAAHH MARK" he moaned

"Oh that's it baby…." I groaned "Take me"

Hunter went faster. I held on to him by his hips as he rocked them back and forth.

"I'm so close…Mark" he cried

"Oh yes…cum for me….cum for me…" I groaned. Hunter moaned and his seed released. I felt him tremble. Hunter felt tight around my cock.

"Oh fuck…" I moaned

"Cum inside me" Hunter moaned as he rocked his hips.

"Oh baby…so tight…oh yaa baby…" I moaned "Oh fuck"

Hunter did one last rock and I came hard. I groaned and fist the sheets of the bed.

"OH Hunter!" I moaned. Hunter smiled and lay down on the side.

"Good night Mark"

"Good night baby…."

Hunter and I slowly fell asleep. We have our lives ahead of us.

* * *

**The family back together...now more threats. **

**They have a whole life ahead of them.**

**hope ya'll like **


End file.
